Bleach: Cross: 07 The Zanpakuto Rebellion
by Eugena
Summary: After the “Shiro Shattered” arc, Momo and Daichi are on their own to lead the fifth squad. While the Shinigami of Soul Society face rebellious zanpaku-to, Thorne Taicho must finally address the personal issues she’s ignored.


Bleach © Kubo Tite. Bleach: Cross original characters and elements, including the "past life backstory" © Eugena.

A/N: After the "Shiro Shattered" arc, Momo and Daichi are on their own to lead the fifth squad. While the Shinigami of Soul Society face rebellious zanpaku-to, Thorne Taicho must finally address the personal issues she's ignored.

Opening Theme: Shoujo S by Scandal

Ending Theme: Kimi wo Mamotte, Kimi wo Aishite by Sambomaster

**Bleach: Cross  
The Zanpaku-to Rebellion**

**by Eugena**

Rated: T

**Chapter One: Kuckiki Comes to Call**

_**Shirahime Voice Over:**_

_We had lost everything. Shiro Taicho was bleeding to death. Matsumoto was again at Ichimaru's mercy. This was the last day of my life._

**oOo**

**HUECO MUNDO (FLASHBACK)**

Gin Ichimaru held Shinzo at Matsumoto's throat. She breathed ragged breaths and strained to see her taicho thrown backwards from Aizen's attack.

Alone, Shirahime Thorne stood before Aizen, blood dripping from the gash in her side. She stared intently at him and through a rasped voice said, "Sorry, Aizen, but I think you've forgotten someone."

Aizen laughed. "You? You're just an insignificant little shinigami. And a _human_ one at that." He held his zanpaku-to out to her. "Try and fight if you want, but you will only die."

Shirahime dropped her zanpaku-to's tip towards the ground. The blade continued to pulse blue fire. "_Shishawoikasu _Shirayukihime no Tenjou!"

The fire from the blade stretched like ribbons and become a transparent bubble around Shirahime. Her pale white hair glowed silver and she grew taller. The blue fire ribbons shot out and exploded in a blinding light. Shirahime brandished the sword towards Aizen.

"I have the feeling you're not the same shinigami. Apparently this is your bankai." He rushed towards her.

The same blue fire flashed in her eyes. _"Kouten."_

**oOo**

**URAHARA SHOP — SHIRAHIME'S ROOM**

Shirahime shot up in bed, nearly knocking off Yachiru who slept in her arms.

"Mama?" Yachiru asked in her sleep.

Across from them, Yoruichi stirred. As she stood, Shirahime looked over at her.

"Yoruichi-ma, have you been sitting there all night?"

Yoruichi walked over to her and took Yachiru from her arms. "Bad dream?"

"Just remembering when I faced Aizen."

"You should try and put those memories aside. You have a new life now." She smoothed Yachiru's hair and the young reaper stirred.

"I don't know if I will be strong enough to face him again. I've been weakened."

"_He_ has weakened you. He and Ichimaru have gone after you since you returned."

It was bad enough to think of Aizen, but did Yoruichi have to bring up Ichimaru?

"I'll take care of you, mom," said Yachiru as she woke up.

She took Yachiru from Yoruichi and held her tight to her chest. Perhaps it was to prevent from crying. After all, she had a bad life as a human before, but since becoming a shinigami, she had the life she had always wanted. She had to fight every day to keep the ones she loved and the members of her squad safe.

"I'm the one who's supposed to take care of you," Shirahime said.

"You've done enough, _hime_," Yoruichi said. "Not everyone could have stalled Aizen."

"Ichigo's only a child, and he could have done the same."

"Ichigo is no child. He's nearly an adult." She put Yachiru down. "Maybe you can't see it, but Ichigo may be the same age as Toshiro if he had been a full shinigami. But neither Toshiro nor Ichigo could have done what you did. You're a member of the Royal Family, Shirahime. You have your own power, even if you haven't awakened it, yet. But I won't allow you to use it if it kills you."

Yachiru climbed on Shirahime's back and pressed her lips to her cheek. "Momma, you're strong enough. Together, we'll get stronger."

"Yachiru, go get Kisuke-ji for me," Yoruichi said.

"_Hai_, Yoruichi-ba." She climed down and left.

Yorichi placed her hands on Shirahime's shoulders. "_Aijou_, Sou Taicho sent you here to recover. You can't fight Aizen if you're just going to die."

"You're willing to die."

"Yes, but I know you'll have someone to take care of you. Yachiru needs you."

"She didn't need me before I can to Soul Society. She'll always have Kenpachi."

"He can't replace her mother. She's finally learning how to have a childhood. Neither I nor you should take that away from her."

"How much of a childhood will she have when we get taken away by the Royal Family?"

"They won't do it until Aizen is dead or Shiroyuki takes the throne."

Shirahime turned away. There was nothing she could do.

"You're the _Shinnouhi_. If you can stall until Shiroyuki takes the throne, you may not have to marry him."

"Surely the King will insist? He wants my power, after all."

"Don't think Toshiro and Kenpachi are the only ones fighting the Royal Family for you."

**oOo**

**URAHARA SHOP — MAIN ROOM**

"Bya-kun?" Yachiru was surprised to see Byakuya Kuchiki in Kisuke's main room.

Both Byakuya and Kisuke looked over at her. Kisuke seemed on edge.

"Your mother's awake?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, Yourichi-ba's with her."

"Hmph." He said nothing more and walked past her.

Yachiru walked over to Kisuke. "Ji-chan?"

Kisuke forced his lips together in a thin smile and patted Yachiru's head. "Nothing to worry about," he said.

**oOo**

**URAHARA SHOP — SHIRAHIME'S ROOM**

Yoruichi and Shirahime turned to Byakuya as he walked to the doorway.

"Kuchiki Taicho," Shirahime greeted.

"You should really call me Byakuya, Hime-san," he said.

Yoruichi looked between the two of them, studying each of them to read what they had not said. "What brings you here, Byakuya?"

"I've come to call on Shirahime."

Shirahime's eyes widened. It had been so long since they had last discussed this. She opened her mouth, but no words came out.

"Now that you've been banned from Soul Society, you will need a good reason to get back in."

"I'm still the Fifth Squad _Taicho_. I think that's enough of a reason."

"I'm not asking you to marry me just as an excuse. I only wished to appeal to your sense of reason. Yoruichi, will you please excuse us?"

"No. I'll stay." Shirahime seemed uncharacteristically quiet and Yoruichi worried about how she had suddenly changed.

Byakuya walked over to them, ignoring Yoruichi. He placed his hands on hers. "Hime-san, I still love you. And I have the most powerful family in the Seireitei. You'll want for nothing."

"How about my own life?"

"No one will deny you."

She steeled her gaze and steadied her voice. "I'm a human. Surely that's beneath you."

"You're a shinigami taicho. That's beneath no one, but beyond many."

She wanted to ask who he meant, but she had less courage to speak. Her body had been taxed with her long recovery. She was nowhere near the reiatsu level she had before. She had placed enough masks on herself thus far, but she remembered the many times they had talked about this before, and no mask could hide her any longer.

He leaned closer to her.

"Some things won't be done in my house," Yoruichi warned before he had kissed her.

Byakuya turned to Yoruichi. "Very well." He turned to leave, stopping in the doorway. "I'll take care of your squad, Hime-san."

Shirahime watched him leave, unconsciously touching her lips where he nearly kissed her.

**oOo**

**Mini Dictionary**

-ba: derived from Obaachan (grandmother)

-ji: derived from Ojiichan (grandfather)

aijou: beloved daughter

hai: yes

hime: princess

ji-chan: derived from Ojiichan (grandfather)

shinnouhi: imperial princess

shishawoikasu: revive the dead soul (Shirahime's bankai command for Yukihime)


End file.
